Wolverine's Tale
by Jedoliath
Summary: Wolverine is now being hunted, for what reason he does not know, but he plans to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolverine's Tale**

Logan sniffed the cold air, letting it flow through his throat. His sensitive nose picked up the faint scent of another's presence. The Wolf could only guess who it was, hunting a hunter; Sabertooth.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Logan teased, pricking his ears up for any sign of movement. All of his senses told him someone was there, but none of them outright confirmed it. He only knew one creature that could almost completely evade him, that creature was much like a brother to him, until they were freed and they split ways, one to the Brotherhood, and the other to the X-Men. If it wasn't Sabertooth, then Wolverine would be in big trouble, because he couldn't afford to fight more than one Wolf-like mutant at the same time.

"Show yourself!" Logan roared again, hoping that whatever was watching him would come out, yet knowing they would not. "Screw it!" Wolverine cursed, jumped on his motorbike, kicked it into life and roared off down the road, watching warily the whole time incase he was attacked.

This whole place was covered in powdery snow, which made it incredibly hard to travel through, or to escape from someone else. The wind didn't make it any better, almost blowing Logan off his bike, despite his strong grip. And, even though the wind was still roaring past him, he somehow managed to hear the sound of an engine coming up behind him. Fast. The Wolf was traveling at the speed limit, so he wouldn't have to contend with the Police anymore than he already had to, but now, he would have to break the barrier of the law. He peered in his rear vision mirrors, noting the army-style painted Humvee. Fortunately Logan knew he could eventually outrun the big grunty machine, but unfortunately they had a fifty caliber machine gun mounted on the top, with a very able looking gunner mounting it. Wolverine watched as the man's finger eased down on the trigger of the massive weapon, and his smile broaden. The wolf did the only thing he could do. He jumped.

Logan soared backwards through the air, his motorbike continuing on alone behind him. He span in the air, unsheathing his claws painfully and then, brought his spinning arms down upon the head of the gunner, slicing it into pieces so easily. In a split second after, the wolf-man dug his claws into the top of the jeep and held on tightly as the driver persisted to try and shake him.

All of a sudden a dozen bullets thundered into Wolverine's chest, causing him to shake uncontrollably. Still, little blood spurted from his chest which came as good news to the frozen X-Man. Wolverine smashed his clawed fist down into the canopy of the Humvee, tearing through the metal as if it was paper.

Logan caught sight of the man who was firing, and gave him a snarl, before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and hoisting him from the car, where he heaved him out and onto the speeding tarmac. A red streak was the only evidence that the man had ever lived. Wolverine dropped into the Humvee, beside the now bewildered driver.

"Stop the car." Of course, the man complied, quickly bringing the car to a skidding stop. "Who sent you?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" The Soldier shouted. Logan quickly grabbed him by the back of his head and thrust his face into the dashboard, and then repeated his question. "Alright, alright! We're working for some guy called Edgar Strong, and he wanted us to take you alive. That's all I know, I promise!"

"Where were you suppose to take me once you caught me?" Logan questioned,

"The docks in West New York, somewhere," he stammered, "Please don't kill me!"

"Get out of the car, and give me your clothes," Logan ordered, his eyes showing no mercy.

Payback is going to be a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine pulled up at the bustling seaport, his eyes open and wary. He expected that the soldiers were only given the orders to show up at the docks and the rest of the plan would follow through without them. So, all Logan had to do was wait, until his employer decided to show himself.

It wasn't long before the employer showed himself, but before he did, Wolverine smelt him. It was Sabertooth, which Wolverine could so easily tell by the over bearing scent of rotting meat. And of course he picked up the unmistakable grunt that could only come from a very large wolf, or the mutant himself. Logan sensed that Sabertooth sensed him too, because the grunting stopped. Wolverine peered out of the dirty window and saw Sabertooth staring at him menacingly. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have known, but unfortunately it was his brother. Wolverine sighed, knowing that once again he'd have to risk his life just to find answers. Logan hoisted himself out of the canopy, now noticing how empty the once busy docks had become.

"Hey there, smiley," Logan laughed, looking at the mutant expectantly, with his vicious looking fangs.

"I think it's better if you came with me," Sabertooth ordered in his rough tone.

"I think it'd be better if you just fuck off." This did not please the massive beast one bit, as he bent down low, bared his fangs and let out a ferocious roar. Wolverine just laughed in response and unsheathed his blades, wincing once more as the blades cut right through the flesh of his knuckles. Sabertooth was the first to make his move, picking up a wooden stall nearby and heaving it at the Wolf-man, who just ducked and sprinted forward, jumping up into the air and flying into Sabertooth, sending them both sprawling. As they flew through the air towards the ground, Wolverine stabbed Sabertooth in the chest several times before they hit the ground rolling. They separated, rising to their feet at exactly the same time. Logan bent down low, raising his fortitude, Sabertooth just growled more, reaching for another stall.

In a flash, the massive man was in front of Wolverine, with his massive hairy fist coming straight at him. Wolverine ducked down, narrowly missing the fist and then shoving his fist right up into the open stomach of Sabertooth. He quickly withdrew his fist, and before he knew it he was quickly stabbing repetitively, sending the thick red blood gushing all over him.

Sabertooth grunted, throwing himself away from Wolverine and bounding away. Logan let him go; he could trace his scent to where he went when he wished, but for now he figured he should go and get some food. And the best place to get some good food was the Xavier Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor, I need to talk to you right away," Wolverine told the Professor, who was seated in front of a dozen small children who's powers had developed early. Wolverine knew what the Professor was teaching the children, and it was all too predictable if you knew anything about this Institute. He was teaching them about peace, which was ironic because Wolverine was here, to talk to the Professor about the complete opposite.

"Very well," Charles agreed. "Children, could you please wait outside?" The small kids shuffled out with a mixture of delight and frustration – obviously a very diverse classroom. "Now, Logan, what is it?"

"I've been attacked, sir, and I think it has something to do with the Brotherhood," Wolverine blurted out,

"Why do you say it's the Brotherhood?" Xavier asked.

"Because Sabertooth was with them, I fought him off and he ran away, but he's injured. If I go back to where I hurt Sabertooth I'll be able to track him back to wherever his employer is, but I'm sure they'll be waiting for me. I just wanted to come back here and see what you thought was best."

"Logan, this is a decision for you to make. I know you're searching for who you truly were, so I must have no opinion on this matter. Go if you wish, and if the X-Men wish to help, then they may," Xavier said, with a smile on his face. Logan nodded and walked out the door, to find his good friend, Colossus.

Colossus and Logan had been friends for years, for some reason Logan felt linked to him, like they were the same person, except Logan never showed it, and neither did Colossus. Logan felt it was strange that his friend bottled everything up inside, when he obviously had so much to say, which became obvious when you took once look at his paintings, which is exactly what Logan figured he could find the big man doing.

"Colossus?" Logan called out, poking his head into his room. There the man was, sitting on his small wooden stool, immersed in the canvas before him. Wolverine knocked on the door to get the man's attention, which made him immediately turn round, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."


End file.
